¿Quieres ir a la playa?
by Weegie2602
Summary: Ambos se gustan pero ninguno lo sabe,por una invitación y cosa del destino solos quedaron,como cambio todo para unos jóvenes de 14 años en sus vacaciones de verano
1. introduccion un poco profunda

Ya vamos por la segunda historia,esta esta basada en hechos reales y la encontré perfecta en esta situació vamos

* * *

**¿Quieres ir a la playa?**

Tercera semana de febrero y ya solo faltaban 2 semanas para volver al colegio como estudiantes de 2° año en la educación media. Las vacaciones fueron muy interesantes para cierta joven castaña y ojiazul y todo gracias al haber ingresado a la mejor escuela de mushroom city cuando pasaría a 1° año,el mismo por el cual iría su mejor amiga peach...aun recordaba todo ese año como si fuera ayer:

"El primer día la joven estaba muy nerviosa ya que nunca había sido cambiada de escuela,esta vez lo hacia porque en su anterior establecimiento 8° era el ultimo año que pasar y debía ir a encontró a su amiga rubia y enterarse que estarían en la misma clase,ser presentada a toda la clase,conocer a los amigos de Peach."

_Mario y luigi_ eran los mejores amigos de peach y son hermanos gemelos. Mario es el mayor aunque no lo demuestra gracias a su baja estatura,viste usualmente unos pantalones azules y camisa roja,su color preferido,es muy valiente y siempre destaca en su deporte preferido "salto de valla".Luigi es el menor quien viste igual a su hermano excepto por su camisa que en vez de roja el verde es su color,es un poco tímido pero lo que lo hace destacar es su gran capacidad en el arte y manualidades.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba daisy comenzó a destacar en todas las materias establecidas lo cual inicio con un juego de rivalidad con luigi que consistia en mejorar en todo,eso si ellos siempre pasaban juntos ayudándose en lo que le costaba a uno y el otra manejaba con facilidad;en los recesos iban a la biblioteca,iban por el desayuno,comenzaron a sentarse juntos,incluso empezaron a molestarlos diciendo que eran novios y se veían perfectos como pareja...que mas da era mentira así que les daba igual y así fue hasta el fin de año.

Ambos se hicieron mejores amigos y no había día en que estaban juntos lo cual se les hizo cotidiano y normal para los demas,aunque para aquellos mas cercanos no les daba igual ellos tenían que estar juntos a como de lugar y eran nada mas ni menos que Mario y Peach quienes lograrían esta aconsejaba a daisy y Mario a luigi,se juntaban en alguna casa y los dejaban solos esperando algún progreso,pero nada,alguna que otra situación incomoda para ellos pero nada...Ambos decidieron que no seria el final asi que decidieron no intervenir y que el tiempo lo decida

Todos los demas se habían resignado por la posible pareja,lo que no sabían que gracias a un año entero juntos e inseparables comenzó a producir un nuevo sentimiento el uno por el otro y lo hacían disimular muy bien...ahora ambos esperan el día que todo sea dicho y ya no sean solo "amigos".

Bueno esta es la introduccion ,un poco larga a decir verdad pero es para entender mejor la situación,ahora los 2 capítulos siguientes se encontraran la opinión de daisy y luigi sobre ese año del cual se conocieron,después vendrá la historia...es un poco enredado pero encontré que seria lo mejor para este universo alterno,ya que no es lo típico de los reinos y princesas...espero les guste esta historia :)


	2. Luigi

Bueno ahora seguiré con la historia este punto de vista es de luigi...

* * *

**¿Quieres ir a la playa? "Luigi"**

Es febrero...acabo de volver de viaje a un resort con mis padres y Mario...pero todavía no dejo de pensar en _ella_,día y noche me pregunto que hace,si estará bien,si estará pensando en mi,cuando ya no puedo soportarlo le mando algún mensaje a su celular y conversamos por largo rato lo cual me tranquiliza y me deja seguir la vida...y pensar que ya ha pasado solo un año de conocerla y no puedo crear que estar un día sin ella me sea eterno.

Ese primer día que llego y la vi hablando con peach,le pregunte a mi hermano si la conocía(posiblemente yo no estaba el día que la conocieron)era lo que pensaba,pero Mario igualmente no la el receso peach la presento a nosotros como su amiga de la infancia y ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había marchado a su ciudad,ahora estaba de vuelta para entrar a esta escuela lo cual consiguió.

Los días fueron pasando,y cuando los exámenes fueron entregados daisy obtuvo la mejor calificación en ed.física,lenguaje,matemáticas,ingles e historia lo cual a todos nos dejo mas que sorprendidos y a un Mario muy frustrado por ser superado en su "especialidad".Mario,peach,daisy y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos,en cada trabajo en dúo eramos nosotros quienes mejor trabajaban y comenzamos a repetir el habito sucesivamente.

Nuestra amistad comenzó a ser mejor día tras día;mejores calificaciones juntos,compartir colaciones,juntarnos con los demás en días de descanso,sentarnos juntos,reír por simple estupideces... de conocidos a amigos y de amigos a mejores amigos...pero...y si mejores amigos no sea el limite?

Mis sentimientos por ella los descubrí cuando cada noche soñaba con ella y cada momento incomodo que pasábamos juntos y los procesaba en mi mente cada dia...aun recuerdo el día que habían escrito nuestro sobrenombre en la pizarra y el profesor al verlo preguntó "¿quien es luaisy?"...cada vez que tenia su compañía,me ayudaba,me sonreía,se preocupaba por mi cuando me encontraba en problemas o simplemente en mal estado,su sonrisa que siempre me dedicaba,algun abrazo cuando estaban muy felices,ese beso en la mejilla que me dio cuando le di un obsequio el ultimo día de clases...Ahora yo, luigi segaly se claramente que me gusta y estoy loco por daisy saraland,mi mejor amiga...

-oye luigi la cena esta lista-mario entraba a la habitación y lo primero que hice fue esconder mi cuaderno bajo la almohada

-sisisi claro voy enseguida-aunque mas trataba mis nervios los notaria hasta el vecino si estuviera observandome

-que te pasa?acaso te asuste por mi entrada sorpresa?-mario comenzó a reírse burlonamente de mi,quizás esa excusa podría servir

-eeh si claro es que estaba pensando en algo entonces me asuste cuando entraste-dije mienta me reía un poco nervioso,a veces no soy muy buen mentiroso

-pensando en algo?querrás decir en alguien-mis mejillas se sonrojaron al instante que Mario me mira con picardia,ya era un habito que Mario me molestara con daisy pero una que otra vez me sonrojaba mucho ya que algunas veces estaba en lo correcto

-muchachos dense prisa!-se pudo escuchar desde el primer piso,alabada seas madre por salvarme

-Si mamá!-me levante rápidamente y baje lo mas rápido posible,no quería hablar de ese tema ahora.

_En la mesa..._

Mientras la cena transcurría un tenso e incómodo silencio se producía,cualquiera que fuera yo quisiera salir de esta situación lo mas rápido posible.

Mario se levanto de la mesa-muchas gracias-dijo eso si se fue a la habitación no sin antes mirarse de reojo antes y producirme un escalofrio por todo mi cuerpo

-luigi...-dijo mi madre y yo le dirigí la vista-mañana tu padre y yo decidimos ir a la playa de mushroom city por el día,harías el favor de avisarle a tu hermano,si quieren pueden invitar a alguien-dijo mientras dedicaba una de sus cálidas sonrisas la cual te calma mas que un baño de espuma

-esta bien-me levante de mi silla-muchas gracias por todo-y emprendí camino hasta las í tranquilo como siempre,fui al baño a lavarme los dientes,me lave un poco la cara y entré a la habitación para encontrar a mi hermano tirado en el piso viendo televsiom .

Mario,mamá dice que mañana iremos a la playa por el día,dijo que podíamos invitar a alguien...-silencio. Mario seguía observando el televisor y luego de unos minutos una sonrisa apareció en su rostro la cual me puso un poco nervioso,hay veces que Mario actua muy extraño...

-ehh,lo siento luigi,acabo de recordar que mañana iría con peach de paseo por el parque,creo que tendrás que ir solo esta vez...a menos que...-Mario me miro fijamente con una sonrisa algo pícara-invites a daisy-

_Invites a daisy...invites a daisy...invites a daisy..._un calor invadió desde mi cara hasta la punta de mis pies,invitar a daisy a la playa por el día...no parecía mala idea,excepto por la simple razon que poseo una pequeña fobia al mar debido a que cuando pequeño una ola muy grande para mi me botó y me ahogó,luego de eso desperté en una camilla...

Volví en si cuando escuche una risa burlona proveniente de Mario-No me digas por esa simple sugerencia te pusieras tan colorado JAJAJAJAJA-

-CALLATE!No estoy para tus bromas!-dije muy molesto y estaba por irme hasta que Mario me interrumpio

-Bueno...-Mario se levanto y puso su mano en mi hombro-si quieres ir solo y ver en primera fila como se andan besando y acariciando mamá y papá me pudiste haber dichoabrió la puerta y se fue...Un asco recorrió todo mi cuerpo;si iba solo seria el violinista entre ellos dos,el publico de su película romántica...no podía hacer nada mas que resignarme,Mario tenia la razon después de todo,saque mi celular.

Aquí esta el 1° capi espero les haya interesado,próximo capitulo "daisy" no se lo pierdan


End file.
